Lost In Your Eyes
by xKimieee
Summary: 4 best friends, they can sing play, rich they have it all now they are going to HARUNO MIDORI HIGH what they don't know is that's where surprises will arise.School, bands, love, hate, fans yup some school year SasuxSaku NejixTen NaruxHina ShikaxIno
1. New?

**Lost In Your Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**New Student's**

The black window's were rolled down in the limo, inside were 4 best friend's. One had waist length pink hair with streaks of black and emerald green eyes. ANother 1 had long blonde hair with streak's of black that reached below her butt, ocean blue eyes. ANother one had mid-back length brown hair with streaks of blonde and coffee brown eyes. The last girl had mid-back length violet blue hair with streaks of pink and pearly white eyes.

"Sakura-chan, TenTen-chan, Hinata-chan!"The girl with blonde hair yelled happily.

"Nani?!"TenTen the girl with brown hair asked annoyed.

"H-hai?"stuttered Hinata the one with violet blue hair asked nervously.

"Hn."Sakura nned her pink hair swished around her as as her green orb's were closed.

"Guess what?!"You know the school were going to Haruno(spring) Midori(green)Hig School, the one Sakura's mother owned?"Ino asked happily.

"Yeah, why?!"Sakura asked getting interested.

"Yeah, what?!"TenTen asked.

"H-hai na-nande?"Hinata stuttered.

"Well I heard that the legendary Uchiha Uzumaki Hyuuga Nara and Inuzuka goes there!"

Sakura lost interest and had no emotion written on her face.TenTen sighed.HInata turned slightly red.

"Aren't you guys excited?!"Ino screamed.

-crickets chirp-

"Well anyways Sakura have you ever seen your school in person?" TenTen asked.

"Iie Okaa-san never told me about it, untill she passed away she showed me a picture."Sakura said.

"Who's the principal?"Ino asked.

"Tsunade."Sakura stated simply.

"OH."

"M-MY."

"GOD!" the 3 girls exclaimed.

"Yeah I know who knew our band manager would be our principal."Sakura said.

"Ladies were here."their driver stated.

**BackGrounds**

**Haruno Sakura: DESTINY Lead SInger and guitarist, Mother and Father were murdered lives with her 3 best friend's an ice cold girl but with her friends she is sweer warm nice and gentle, shes short-tempered, owns HARUNO INC.**

**Hyuuga Hinata: DESTINY Back up singer and pianoist/guitar parent's live in Konoha, lives with her 3 friends, shy girl, sweet,warm gentle, quiet, owner of HYUUGA INC.**

**Yamanaka Ino:DESTINY Guitar Parent's passed away, lives with her 3 friends, loud-mouth, loves shopping and fasion, owner of YAMANAKA INC.**

**Yuuri TenTen:DESTINY Drummer parent's abandoned her at the age of 4, lives with her 3 friends, loves weapons and martial arts, nice, loud, sweet, owner of YUURI INC.**

THey were all rich and known, they owned companies that their parent's owned, Haruno INC. handles technology and fasion, Yamanaka INC. handles fasion and malls, Yuuri INC. handles weapons, Hyuuga INC. handles all kinds of products.

As they stepped out their limo, they were greeted by a huge school that read, HARUNO MIDORI HIGH SCHOOL in bug black letters.

"Oi Sasuke-Teme!"was heard through the school building, the girls kerked their heads toward the noise it was a loud blonde boy.

"Hn,baka."a handsome young boy with raven spiky hair and cold onyx eyes, he was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura looked at the raven head with her usual look, nothing. The boy turned around slowly he had that same expression, nothing. They both then met eye contact and they both stared at eachother with cold eyes,

"Hn."Sakura then walked up the stairs and into the building, her friend's following close behind.

_SHe was pretty cute. _Sasuke thought.

"Teme you like her?!" the blonde from before screamed. He had spiky blonde hair , 3 whiskers on each side of his face, and cerulean eyes, he is no other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn, I just met her you clumsy idiot."Sasuke said. Naruto had on a childish grin, he then dragged his 'best friend/rival' into the school.

Sakura, Ino ,Hinata, and TenTen were looking for the office when they siddenly bumped into some guys, Sakura was about to yell when,

"Gomen."1 of the guys said he had brown hair, bangs that fell over his lavender eyes.(gundam seed/gundam seed destiny).Sakura was lost in his eyes as they both were standing up, behind the were 5 other guys, 1 had shoulder length blue hair and emerald eyes, another boy had messy black hair and blood red eyes, another boy had shoulder length silver hair and icy blue eyes, there was a blonde boy with tan skin and gold eyes, the last boy had light blue hair and aqua eyes.

"Gomen again, my name is Yamato Kira." the brunette smiled sweetly. Sakura felt blood rush up her face when he smiled.

"Watashiwa Haruno Sakura desu."Sakura said then smiled cutely.Kira blushed a light pink.

"I'm her friend Yamanaka Ino!"Ino exclaimed and flashed a smile at the silver haired boy.The silver haired boy scoffed crossed his arms and turned away.

"Eh Yzak be nice! I'm Elthman Dearka and that's Joule Yzak."The blonde boy said pointing to the silver head.

"I'm Zala Athrun."the blue haired boy smiled.

"I'm Asuka Shinn."the black haired boy said nervously.

"Wa-watashiwas Hy-hyuuga Hi-hinata."Hinata said shyly they both looked at eachother then quickly trned away, Hinata turned bright red, and Shinn turned pink.

"I'm Yuuri TenTen!'TenTen said brightly eyeing the blue haired.

"I'm Neider Auel!"The light blue hair boy exclaimed.

"Well it was nice meeting you but we have to go find the office."Kira said.

"We're going ther too!"Ino yelled.

"Cool!"

"Let's go then!"Auel screamed punching his fists in the air. They all then went finding the office.

"Here it is!"TenTen yelled jumping up and down.

THey all entered the office, they looked around and no one was in there they went to look for the principla's room and finally they found it when they opened the door what surprised them was----

"AAHHHH!"Auel screamed.

"What is that?!"Athrun yelled.

"Sheesh it's just Tsunade she drank some sake I see that's why she's like that."Stated Ino. What they were looking at was a blonde women drunk she had a large chest a sake bottle in hand and her pig-tails were messy standing beside her was her assistant with black hair.

"Hello children Sakura Ino TenTen Hinata sorry but Tsunade-sama is drunk right now but here are your schedules."she handed the 10 their schedules.

"I'm SHizune by the way to the people who don't know me, please go find your home room and then there will be an announcement."She said and shooed them out.

"THat was weird."Dearka said.

"ANyways who's your home room?"TenTen asked them.

"Kakashi."Sakura said simply.

"M-me to-o."Hinata stuttered.

"Kurenai."Kira said.

"Mwu."Yzak said.

"Cool me too!"Dearka said.

"Murrue."SHinn said quietly.

"Murrue."Auel said smiling.

"Kurenai."Athrun said.

"Kakashi."Ino said.

"Cool, I have Kakashi too."TenTen said.

"Well we'll see you later."the boys said and headed off to the left.

"Well we're this way."Sakura said and pointed to her right.

"Hey there's a music room let's go try out the instrment's!"Ino yelled.THe girl's followed Ino unknown to them 4 boys were following them.

-----------------------------------------------

"Naruto baka why'd you make me do this!?"a boy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes yelled at the blonde. He is Hyuuga Neji brother of Hyuuga Hinata.

"Cause it seemed fun hey look their going in the music room!"Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome."said a boy with brown hair in a pineapple pony tail and brown eyes muttered.His name is Nara SHikamaru

"Hn."Sasuke said and continued to follow Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

"WHat song should we do?"Ino asked her friend's.

"How 'bout Rolling Star?"

"OK!Ready 1...2...3!"

_**Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo **_

_**Iitai koto wa iwanakucha **_

_**Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei **_

_**Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye **_

_**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa **_

_**Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou **_

_**Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de **_

_**Tama ni kuyandari shiteru **_

_**Sonna Rolling Days **_

_**Koronjattatte iin ja nai no **_

_**Son toki wa waratte ageru **_

_**Norikonda basu no oku kara **_

_**Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta **_

_**Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo **_

_**Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love **_

_**Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no **_

_**Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga **_

_**Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days **_

_**Oh yeah, yeah...**_

_**Tsumazuitatte Way to go **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **_

_**Dorodoroke Rolling Star **_

_**Naru beku egao de itai keredo **_

_**Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou **_

_**Kitto uso nante sou **_

_**Imi wo motanai no **_

_**All my loving...**_

_**Sou ja nakya yatterannai **_

_**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa **_

_**Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou **_

_**Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de **_

_**Tama ni kuyandari shiteru **_

_**Sonna Rolling Days **_

_**Oh yeah, yeah... **_

_**Sou wakatterutte **_

_**Oh yeah, yeah... **_

_**Tsumazuitatte Way to go **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **_

_**Doro doro ke Rolling Star**_

"THey were awesome!"Naruto yelled.THe boy's didn't say anything but they were all thinking something.

_Wow that blonde is beautiful and shes good at playing too but I'm better.SHikamaru thought.  
_

_The drummer is really good shes also pretty I wonder who they are.Neji thought._

_ That pink hair has a really good voice and good guitarist only our band WHITE BREATH is better.Sasuke thought._

"Wasn't that fun!"TEnTen yelled, as they put away the instruments.

BRRRRIINNNNNNGGG!!!!!

"SHIT!!!!"

---------------------------------------------

A/N:How was it?! plz review soon!I'll update soon!


	2. Battle of the Bands

**Lost In Your Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**Battle of the Bands**

_Recap_

_"THey were awesome!"Naruto yelled.THe boy's didn't say anything but they were all thinking something._

_Wow that blonde is beautiful and shes good at playing too but I'm better.SHikamaru thought._

_The drummer is really good shes also pretty I wonder who they are.Neji thought._

_That pink hair has a really good voice and good guitarist only our band WHITE BREATH is better.Sasuke thought._

_"Wasn't that fun!"TEnTen yelled, as they put away the instruments._

_BRRRRIINNNNNNGGG!!!!!_

_"SHIT!!!!"_

_End of Recap_

The girl's quickly ran out the classroom looking for room 198 Kakashi-sensei. The guys went to their classroom casually.

"!93...194...195...198!"Ino yelled.

The 4 girl's burst into the room unaware of the stares they were getting.Panting and sweating the girl's collasped on the floor lifting their faces up to be greeted by gasps.

"D-DESTINY!!!!"a girl cried out.

"SHIT!!!!"the girls screamed-again.As they were about to make a run for the door they were stopped by a man with a mask that covered almost his whole face with a headband over his left eye, with grey hair and 1 onyx eye.

"Whoa children calm down, I know now we have 2 bands here but you still got to shut up!"he yelled as the student's started running toward their desks.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi you can call me Kakashi-sensei, well back to what I was going to say I'm late because I was lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!!!!"the whole class yelled.Meanwhile the girl's weren't paying attention to what their sensei was saying all they were thinking were

_ANother_

_BAnd_

_Here!!!???_

A loud noise was heard that got them out of their trance it was a door, it smashed into Sakura's face.

"Saku-chan!!"Ino yelled.

"Saki!!!!"

"Saku-chan!!"Hinata yelled without stuttering.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT????????!!!!!!"Sakura yelled her face turning red with anger and her once emerald eyes glimmered blood red.

"Hn."That was what she got her answer a simple Hn, oh that person is going to get it now.Sakura turned to where she heard the voice her hair swished around her as she moved it seemed as if time had slowed down, she had on a calm face but dangerous at the same time her once light pink hair turned slightly darker. As she whipped around she came face to face with cold onyx eyes and an amused smirk, she smirked as she lifted up her kneee which pinned right where the sun never shines, he dropped down in pain.

"Hn Uchiha Sasuke, WHITE BREATH's lead singer."Sakura said in a deathly tone.Sasuke's friend's dropped down next to Sasuke trying to help him up.

"Bitch."Sasuke muttered which was unheard only to his friends.

The girl's snickered except for Hinata she wa threatened by her brother's glare she quickly hid behind Sakura and they walked to the front.THe guys stood up casually like nothing had happened and walked to the back.THe class watched in awe, even Kakashi dropped his Icha Icha Paradise book and his right eye widened.Sakura's hair turned back to a light pink and her black streaks brightened.

"Alright alight class now we have new student's and I know you all know them, please introduce yourselves."Kakashi said as he picked up his book, he started reading but listened closely to what they were going to say.

"Hyuuga H-hinata I'm in a b-band called D-DESTINY, m-my brother i-is,

"Don't be scared to say it Hinata-chan no one wil hurt you."Sakura said in a sweet voice and she then smiled, a true smile, her black streaks turned a bright glimmering black and her orbs glistened._Shes cute when she smiles. _Sasuke thought.

Hinata smiled back"m-my brother i-is N-neji-nii."gasps were heard around the room.

"Shut up!"Sakura yelled.

"Arigatogozaimasu."Hinata said without stuttering,which made Neji widened his eyes in shock but then once again became calm._Since when did Hinata-nee been so confident? _Neji thought.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino I love my friend's so don't mess with them, especially Hinata-chan."Ino said darkly she narrowed her eyes at the students.

"Yuuri TenTen like what Ino said don't mess with any of us, cause we kick ass!"TenTen yelled punching her fists in the air.

"Haruno Sakura, if any of you lay one finger on any of my friend's don't expect to see light soon, I hate sluts, bitches, show-offs, skanks if you want to fight some time your on. Yes my hair is naturally pink."Sakura said as a hand shot up.

"I wasn't going to ask that I was going to ask if you want to go on a date with me?"a boy with triangle tatoos on his face and messy brown hair and fierce brown eyes with a white dog on his head said.

"Hn, maybe some other time."Sakura said.

"Your Inuzuka Kiba right?"Ino asked.

"Aa."

"Hn nice meeting you."Sakura smirked while Ino smiled.

"Ok girls you can sit in the back the row in front of WHITE BREATH."Kakashi said with a playful smirk, his eyes showed amusement.THe girl's cursed under their breaths even Hinata.

_ATTENTION STUDENTS!!!!!!YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE GYM WITH YOUR HOME ROOM TEACHER WE ARE HAVING BATTLE OF THE BANDS IN THE GYM!!!!!!!!WHITE BREATH AND DESTINY WILL PAY A FEW SONGS FOR US!!!!!!!_Tsunade said over the PA.Once again the girl's cursed.

"Well let's go student's."Kakashi said as he lead them out.As they entered the gym, chanting of WHITE BREATH and DESTINY was heard throughout the gym.THere was a stage in the gym equipment was set up already all they need now was-a band.

"OK FIRST UP IS WHITE BREATH!!!"Tsunade yelled as she took a gulp of Sake.THe boys got on stage lazily Shikamaru on Guitar Naruto on drums Neji on Guitar and so was Sasuke.

"TONIGHT TONIGHT TONIGHT."Sasuke said simply and started playing.

_Woke up with yawn, it's dawn and I'm still alive_

_Turned on my radio to start a new day_

_Let's get them DJs chatting, hard to survive_

_amazing news got over on the airwaves_

_TONIGHT love is racing_

_TONIGHT constellation_

_TONIGHT love is racing my way_

_Almost another day_

_She's a shooting star, good night, good night_

_she's a shooting star, good bye_

_TONIGHT love is racing_

_TONIGHT constellation_

_TONIGHT love is racing my way_

_Almost another day_

_See you some other day_

THe guys smirked as the crowd went crazy.

"Kiss Kiss."Sasuke said.

_Yo this is Nappy Boy radio live_

_With ya boy Sasuke We love rap music_

_Listen, uh we got a caller on line one_

_Caller what's your problem:_

_Hello, I'm on the radio with Sasuke_

_(How's it goin, yea)_

_It aint goin good_

_My girl aint doin her thangs she used to do_

_And oh... I got just what you need_

_Brand new Chris Brown Neji_

_You heard it hear first Nappy Boy Radio_

_We love you.._

_Hey..._

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)_

_That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)_

_In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me_

_They hatin on me (hatin on me)_

_They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)_

_Because she mine, and so fine_

_And thick as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)_

_That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)_

_In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me_

_They hatin on me (hatin on me)_

_They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)_

_Because she mine, and so fine_

_Thick as can be_

_I'm a country boy from Tappahannock (aaooo)_

_VA is where I reside_

_So shawty understand it (aaooo)_

_And I know I just turned 18_

_And I get a little manish (aaooo)_

_And you see the bandana hangin_

_That means I'm like a bandit_

_Like-like a bandit-bandit_

_(Aawwww, ruff)_

_I got paper girl (ruff)_

_The Lamborghini (ruff)_

_With the spider seats (ruff)_

_You neva seen it (aaooo)_

_So get it shawty_

_We parkin lot pimpin in my dome_

_And I know what you want_

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)_

_That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)_

_In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me_

_They hatin on me (hatin on me)_

_They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)_

_Because she mine, and so fine_

_Thick as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)_

_That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)_

_In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me_

_They hatin on me (hatin on me)_

_They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)_

_Because she mine, and so fine_

_Thick as can be_

_I'm the epitome of this demonstration_

_I got the remedy_

_Ya feelin me_

_So why is you haten on my anatomy_

_It's bird like (yeah)_

_You heard right_

_Girl I'm the king so that means I'm flyyy (awwww ruff)_

_If you wit it girl (ruff)_

_Get it poppin (ruff)_

_Roll wit me (ruff)_

_Aint no stoppin (aaooo)_

_So get it shawty_

_We parking lot pimpin in my dome_

_and I know what you want_

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)_

_That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)_

_In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me_

_They hatin on me (hatin on me)_

_They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)_

_Because she mine, and so fine_

_Thick as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)_

_That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)_

_In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me_

_They hatin on me (hatin on me)_

_They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)_

_Because she mine, and so fine_

_Thick as can be_

_(T-Pain)_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Shawty lemme holla at you_

_You so hot hot hot hot_

_You think I'd be hollen if you not not not not_

_I'm king of the town you can take a look around_

_Teddy Penderazzdown is in the spot spot spot spot_

_(YEAAH) I got money on me_

_(YEAAH) baby girl no problem_

_(YEAAH) you rollin shawty_

_(YEAAH) let's get McDonalds (ruff)_

_It's US and HN_

_Ima nappy boy (random shit)_

_OOWWEEE_

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)_

_That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)_

_In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me_

_They hatin on me (hatin on me)_

_They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)_

_Because she mine, and so fine_

_Thick as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)_

_That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)_

_In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me_

_They hatin on me (hatin on me)_

_They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)_

_Because she mine, and so fine_

_Thick as can be_

_Neji_

_Sasuke_

_Yeaaaaaa_

_We are live back on nappy boy radio_

_This is your boy DJ pain_

_I gotta get outta hurr man_

_I just wanna leave with it_

_If you aint got it by now then your just aint getting it_

_Lets go_

_Nappy Boy (AAA) and Pretty Boy)_

_Nappy Boy (AAA) and Pretty Boy (AAA)_

_Nappy Boy (AAA) and Pretty Boy (AAA)_

_Boy I say_

_Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy _

THe crowd once again was loud and crazy!

"NEXT IS DESTINY!!!"Tsunade yelled.THe girls ran up on stage and geared up.

"Simple and Clean."

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things_

_that keep us all busy_

_all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_

_Wish i could prove i love you_

_but does that mean i have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when i say so,_

_And maybe somethings are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before _

THe crowd went wild they screamed as they ended the song, the girls smirked while Hinata smiled.

"Potential Breakup."

_La da da da da da_

_La da da da da da_

_La da da da da da_

_It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took too long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my Birthday_

_My stupid Birthday_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_Rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see,_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go!_

_Cause without me you know you're lost,_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know!_

_You're not living_

_'Til you're living, living with me_

_You're not winning_

_'Til you're winning, winning me_

_You're not getting_

_'Til you're getting, getting me_

_You're not living_

_'Til you're living, living for me_

_This is the Potential Breakup Song_

_Our Album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_[Potential Break-up Song lyrics on want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care_

_Just drop it off_

_I won't be home!_

_Cause without me you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know!_

_You're not living_

_'Til you're living, living with me_

_You're not winning_

_'Til you're winning, winning me_

_You're not getting_

_'Til you're getting, getting me_

_You're not living_

_'til you're living, living for me_

_You can try_

_You can try_

_You know that I'd know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna die_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly bust up the situation_

_That you're gonna miss dearly,dearly_

_Come on!_

_You're not living_

_'Til you're living, living with me_

_You're not winning_

_'Til you're winning, winning me_

_You're not getting_

_'Til you're getting, getting me_

_You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please, tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song_

_Please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be_

_Which will it be _

Everyone went crazy after that final song.

"THATS WHAT I CALL BATTLE OF THE BAND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO VOTE WHO WILL BE WINNER!!!!!!!!!!!??????"Tsunade yelled.

------------------------------

A/N: I will update very soon!Please review!I'm also writing more stories!!R&R


End file.
